stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek is...
Star Trek is... was a fan-written "pitch" for a sixth live-action television series, written by Tim Thomason in late 2005. It was never seriously intended to be submitted to CBS Paramount Television. It was loosely based on the original Star Trek pitch by . It contained about 30 pages of details for a series set in the year 2229 aboard the [[SS Yorktown (NCC-108)|SS Yorktown (NCC-108)]], commanded by Lieutenant Commander Robert April. The show would have featured conflict between the Starfleet and UESPA crewmembers of the starship. Canon If "accepted" by Paramount, the show would likely have used the five live-action series and ten movies as canon material. The writer of the pitch considered the live-action Paramount series and movies as canon, as well as Star Trek: The Animated Series. The pitch was written almost exclusively after viewing Memory Alpha, and used the "Memory Alpha canon." He accepted background sources, such as Picard's family album, when fleshing out the pitch. Cast Regular * Starfleet Lieutenant Commander Robert Mayweather April * UESPA Captain "Number One" (note: Not the same Number One seen in "The Cage") * UESPA First Lieutenant Skurpaj of Rhaandaran * UESPA Warrant Officer Phillip Zefram Boylan, MD * Starfleet Yeoman First Class Mia Joan Colti * UESPA Second Lieutenant José Immamura Mendez Recurring * Starfleet Lieutenant Garth of Izar * Master Skon * The unnamed Axanar General Proposed storylines * The Next Cage : Opening two-part opener, featuring first contact with Betazed, with an appearance by the future Lwaxana Troi. * The Women : featuring a group of Deltan women, including a young Ilia. * The Strangers : set from the viewpoint of a bickering 32nd century couple ("Danielle" and "Duncan") who are witnessing a clandestine meeting aboard the Yorktown between the Medusan ambassador (Kollos), and the Tellarite ambassador (Gav). * War : a two-parter. The first part features abandoned Reman shock troops on an unexplored planet from the Romulan War. The second part deals with a Reman's attempt to defect, and the Romulans clandestine attempts to stop it. * Anarchy : the Yorktown is assigned to save John Gill who has gone missing on the planet Chalna. * A.I. : The Yorktown investigate the Sirius colony's claim that their computer systems have gone "evil." Features a Vendorian agent. * Territory : The Yorktown is ambushed by a group of supposedly rogue Klingons on the way to the planet Organia. Features Gral and Rynar. * Vulcanis : The Yorktown are one of several ships assigned to transport personnel to the momentous "re-opening" of the planet Vulcan after 30 years of the government not allowing most "off-worlders" on the planet. The proceedings are interrupted by a renegade Andorian ship. Amanda Grayson, Sarek, T'Pau, and Talla Shran guest. * Argus : Shore leave on the Rigelian-operated Rigel IV, interrupted by the Argosians, who call themselves the "true Rigellians." * Shadows : The Yorktown must deal with "ghost" while setting up the machinery on the new mining colony on Janus VI. * Medieval Times : The Yorktown makes a freight run to Rhaandaran. While the crew deal with the extravagant luxury of the surrounding, April is stuck in a "duel" with one of the royal Rhaandarites. * The Rec Room : Brilliant scientist William Zimmerman uses the Yorktown to test his theories on "solid holograms," but the project goes awry. * Triumvirate Appendices Appendix I Appendix II Appendix III Appendix III was the third appendix to the Star Trek is... pitch, written by Tim Thomason in the fall of 2006. Similar to Appendix II, it contained only a piece of background material (Robert April's commission from Starfleet Academy) with some notes. Commission :This is without the image and the notes explaining it. Appendix IV Appendix IV was the fourth appendix to the Star Trek is... pitch, written by Tim Thomason in January 2007. It covered the fates of the main characters of Star Trek: Enterprise in the year 2229. Like the rest of Star Trek is... it was written in basic production point-of-view. Summary of Fates ;Jonathan Archer : A retired Federation President, he lives at home in upstate New York with his family, including granddaughter Sarah Archer. ;T'Pol : She is the First Elder and founder of the Vulcanis Lunar Colony. ;Charles Tucker III : He perished in 2161. ;Phlox : He was a victim of the Great Denobulan Plague in the 2170s. ;Malcolm Reed : A retired Starfleet admiral, he travels from ship to ship exaggerating his heroic duties. ;Hoshi Kimura : She's a Federation renowned painter, and is currently petitioning to start a new deep space colony. ;Travis Mayweather : His ultimate fate is not spoken of. External link Triumvirate on Google Groups Category:Star Trek is...